1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for aligning substrates in different spaces and having different sizes, and in particular to a method for aligning substrates in different spaces and having different sizes, wherein the aligning method is applicable to the alignment of two substrates that have different sizes are in different waiting spaces, and have specific marks or specific shapes.
2. Related Art
A typical application of a double-layer board alignment technology is glass photomask precise alignment. In addition, the double-layer board alignment technology is widely applied to, for example, the semiconductor industry, flat panel display industry, and printed circuit board industry. Photomask precise alignment is a key technology of various exposure machines in the aforementioned electronic industries, and to reduce the manufacturing cost by mastering the key technology is very helpful in improving international competitiveness.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,946,669 discloses an inserted-type aligning apparatus, which mainly includes step of: inserting two charge coupled devices (CCDs) into a double-layer substrate at the same time, capturing images of upper and lower aligning marks, and then performing alignment. The two CCDs need to be calibrated in a single coordinate space. Therefore, the alignment of this aligning apparatus belongs to the spatial alignment of images captured in a single coordinate space.
The TW patent (patent number: TW 1288365) discloses a double-layer substrate alignment apparatus for meeting a high-precision alignment requirement, wherein the aligning method mainly includes steps of: placing two CCDs above a double-layer substrate, capturing images of two groups of non-overlapping upper and lower alignment marks at the same time, and performing precise alignment after spatial calculation. The two CCDs also need to be calibrated in a single coordinate space. Therefore, the alignment of this aligning apparatus also belongs to the spatial alignment of images captured in a single coordinate space.
In the prior art, all alignment is performed by overlapping images of the alignment marks and performing calculation in a single coordinate space, and only substrates having identical sizes can be aligned.
However, during processes of some high-tech industries, due to specificity of materials, images of aligned substrates having different sizes cannot be often aligned in the same image capturing unit when attachment, combination, or assembly is performed with the image visual assistance. For example, in the touch panel industry, touch panels have an attachment process which involves multiple layers of different types and having different sizes, so sometimes the overlapping-type alignment mark design is inapplicable.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a method for aligning substrates in different spaces and having different sizes, so as to solve the foregoing problem.